crystal flask in one chaphter
by crystal flask
Summary: The adventures of crystal flask in one chaphter


Authors notes: Hi I made this as a way to read this story in one chaphter. Oh and sorry for the delay... But without further delay alon-sy! Pinkie: I still dont get it.

Hi I'm crystal flask. I am what you whould call a mix betwen a creative brony and a mad scientist bent on travaling equestra after opening an interdimentional portal.

I'm also a blue unicorn with a blond mane. My cutie mark is a flask with smoke coming out, probly for my firey personality.

How do I know that you might ask. Well I did go through a portal and what was on the other end I never would have expected.

Here I will tell you how I went to equestria and back.

Authors Notes: I wish I could draw pony me. :( Pinkie: Aw don't be sad. smile!

me: WERE DID YOU COME FROM! OoO *falls of seat* Owwww anyways please don't hate me if the story is a bit bad it's my first one. Also please review.

Pinkie: And please smile! :) *Poofs away* me: She's gone! OoO

January 12, 2014.

I hate and love that day. It was the day I was unwillingly sucked into another universe. It was also the day that my dream of seeing equestria came true.

This is how it happened.

Dun,Dun,Dun!

I got out of bed, got dressed and went to open the door. Then I stopped. The light was flickering. Somehow someone was teleporting!

Then as fate would have it a portal opened under me. "whaaaa!" I screamed as I fell. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I saw none other than discord! "Well what have we here!" He said in his usual devious voice.

"I never thought somepony would fall out. Oh this is excellent. Don't you agree sweetie."

"Oh..yeah! sure daddy!" I looked and recognised screwball... waaaaait. daddy? She had called him daddy! I screamed mentally at the realization.

(Meanwhile in screwballs messed up mind) Wow! he's cute! (back to story) I had quickly decided to one: make sure I'm okay.

And two: keep my brony knowlage of...well everything secret."Where am I?" I asked.

I knew I was in equestria, but where, I could have been in los pegasus for all I knew!

"If you have to know, ponyville" said discord "Now I need to go, that actually was harder than I thought it whould be." Strange.

I thought I saw a blush on screwballs face before they teleported away.

Am I really a pony? I wondered. I looked, and saw I was down to the cutie mark. I then decided to go to twilight's to research how to get home.

I was almost in ponyville after all.

"Hmmmm I wonder if I'll meet anypony like the cutie mark crusaders, maybe I'll even bump into pinkie pie."

I said as I started to leave. Then I noticed a shimmering in the air. That must be where I came in. I thought to myself. Then I started off for ponyville.

Wow. That was what I thought as I did what every brony and pegasister ever dreamed of. -dramatic pause- I steped into ponyville.

Authors notes: I'm very sorry if it seems too short. I will try to make epic chapter pie to serve to you even if it's small.

Pinkie: Ooooo! PIE! WHERE IS DA PIE! Me: O_O POKER FACE -o- pinkie its not a real pie its a metaphoracal one.

Pinkie: Awwww! Bummer!*Gets on party cannon and blasts off to who knows where*

Me: O_O POKER FACE That was weird how does she get he-Oh yea the fourth wall that the story creates allows her to break through and arrive here.

Oh sorry please review and see ya in ch2 apple- OoO I said Nothing!

The Adventures of Crystal Flask

Chaphter 2 Part 1 1/2

Appleshy

Authours Notes: This is NOT the same chaphter as before this is my "messed up" version of it I am posting it hope you like it.

Pinkie: messed up like the baked bad's O0O me: no Pinkie let's just go... -o- well allon-sy! Pinkie: I still don't get it

Hi my name is Appleshy and I will be telling you the story of how I met Crystal Flask.

I walked up to the mirror and did my morning routine. If I didn't tell you yet, I'm an alicorn. A pony with the traits of earth ponys, pegasi, and unicorns.

I have a redish-pink mane and tail. also I have a yellow coat and my cutie mark is an apple with a butterfly on it.

Now that you know what I look like, I'll tell you how it happened.

That morning I was flying around ponyville. When I looked down below me I saw Pinkie's tail twitching.

"SOMETHING'S GONNA FALL!" she yelled as suddenly, I guess from being distracted, I fell.

I was so scared I couldn't open my wings as I fell to what I guessed was my doom.

Then as I fell screaming to my "doom" I suddenly heard an "oof!" I looked down and saw that I hit sompony! "Oh my gosh!" I said worryed about him.

"I'm sorry!, I'll go get nurse re-what?!" I was amazed! He was getting up after that?!

I now noticed his other features, he was a unicorn with a blue coat and blond mane' and his cutie mark was a weird bottle with smoke coming out.

"Are you alright?" I asked "Yeah...but who are you?" He said back "Appleshy" I answered "but who are you?"

He seemed nervous before saying "Uhh...Crystal!,Crystal Flask"

Then Pinkie came up to me and shouted "Alicornnnnn parttttttyyyyyyy!" I then thought how does she know I'm an alicorn?

"Your creator's brother wrote and typed it" she suddenly said. I think she read my mind. "yeah I did also it's obbbbvvveeeooous with those wings and stuff"

I paniced. where's my hat! oh! I quickly flew around found my hat and put it on, when I looked back I saw uhhh...oh yeah Crystal Flask hurrying of with derpy saying something about somepony named "the doctor" or something. I just shruged it off and flew off to Sweet Apple Acres.

Almost as soon as I landed somepony came up to me and said "howdy! I'm Applejack and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! what's your name?"

I replyed by saying "I'm Appleshy and I'm looking for a job"

she then said "well there's plenty of job's here! But we'll have to see if your strong enough to handle it" I then asked "What do you have in mind?"

Applejack took me over to the feilds and said "how bou't you plow them feild's?" After geting the plow for me she started to leave saying

"I'll be back in an hour to see how your doi'n"

Authours Notes: That was long -_- and my foot fell asleep Pinkie: foot? Me: _ Pinkie: uhh...what he says usualy about reviews and stuff.

PARTY TIME PRACTICE *gets party cannon and shoots everywhere*


End file.
